A foldaway worktable as known typically comprises a supporting portion and a bracket portion. The supporting portion is disposed on the bracket portion and used for supporting cutting tools thereon. The bracket portion includes telescoping legs, on the top of which bars are connected therebetween. Another bar is installed between and approximately in the middle of the telescoping legs. Wheels are mounted to the lower part of the bracket portion. When the telescoping legs are near fully retracted, the worktable can be folded into a compact size, making it much more convenient for being moved, stored, packed or transported. A common drawback to foldable worktables is that in order to move a folded worktable, users usually hold onto connecting bars, which are fixed to the top of the telescoping legs. The user then pulls the worktable with its wheels rolling on the floor. This movement generally causes the telescoping legs to be stretched and separated apart from each other, and consequently it is difficult for users to move such a worktable. To avoid this inconvenience, users usually bind the top connecting bars and the middle bar together with a cord to fix the telescoping legs. However, this is also a somewhat difficult and inconvenient solution.